(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resource allocation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for allocating resources in a mobile wireless network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An existing mobile wireless network system, for example, a wireless mesh network or a mobile Ad-hoc network system, is an asynchronous-based system in which synchronization between nodes is not considered, and is not an orthogonal frequency division modulation access (OFDMA)-based system and thus does not consider resource allocation for a frequency domain. The OFDMA uses a method that is basically applied to a cellular network and has never been applied to a wireless mesh network or a mobile ad-hoc network.
A cellular mobile communication system that uses only single hop communication is a centralized system in which a central control system, which is a base station, manages resource allocation, but because each node performs a process of distributively requesting and allocating resources in a multi-hop wireless network like a wireless mesh network or a mobile Ad-hoc network, a method of allocating resources with a completely different scheme is necessary.
Further, in a wireless mesh network or a mobile ad-hoc network, because a problem of a hidden node and an exposed node may occur, a method of allocating resources in consideration of this is necessary.